Documents such as presentations, data sheets, and word files are created for various business and personal purposes. A variety of applications can be used to create such documents. Often, users share such documents with other users. Such other users may want to edit, borrow, or recreate features or aspects of the shared document to customize it for their specific needs. Such features could, for example, be an object such as a Table, an Organization chart, or a Venn diagram in a Microsoft Word™ document. Likewise, the features may be a background or layout in a presentation, an icon on a display, or other text or visual content created by the user in a document. However, the users may not have enough familiarity with the application to edit, borrow, or recreate the features of a particular document. Similarly, with the passage of time, the creator of the document may find it difficult to remember how certain features in the document were created.
Some applications provide “help options” where the user can enter a text query and search for results. The search results generated by such applications are traditionally in the form of a text or an animated show. However, these applications rely on the appropriateness of the user's query and are often in the form of a generic tutorial, without regard to the exact need of the user. Moreover, a user without sufficient knowledge of the application may find difficulty in entering appropriate queries and thus, may not get the desired results. Other applications automatically create an object based on a user's query, but they do not record the query used to create the object for later retrieval.
Thus, a need exists for an application that can teach or remind a user how an object, text or icon in a document was created.